godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 11 - Leader
The Quadriga is charging at full speed, showering the ground with missiles. I extend the arm holding my God Arc. Every part of this weapon has been strenghtened with Quadriga parts. I smile eerily. See this, beast? You're the next. I charge the enraged Aragami, then jump and strike its chest with all of my might, coming into contact. It falls on the ground, with a cry of pain. The air is filled with smoke and fire. The explosions are a lullaby to my ears, and each strike i deal or receive only add to the rush of adrenaline i feel in my body. My God Arc's ravenous hunger itches me. Another one to fall. Reap its core! I plunge my Devourer in the Aragami's chest, piercing its metal protection with an inhuman force. My God Arc emits a scream of joy as its hunger is momentarily satiated. The Quadriga isn't moving. I sigh as my murderous intent slowly fade, while my God Arc enters a sleepy state. The others slowly join me. Kota pokes the fallen Aragami with his God Arc and say: "So, how do you feel now...Leader?" Right. The promotion. To replace the gap left by Lindow, i have been chosen as Leader of the First Unit. It is said that the leadership i displayed that day is one of the main reason. I call bullshit on this. The Director will have some talk about that after i've returned. Surely then, the true motive will be revealed. I have no interest for intrigues and schemes. Point me towards the enemy and i'll do my job. '' ---- Johannes Von Shicksal welcomes me in his bureau. Hands joined before his face, he looks at me straight in the eyes. ''"Congratulations on being appointed leader." Again with the congratulations and praise. I don't care. "Now then. I asked you to come here for a reason." Finally. He wants to discuss my authorities and duty as the New Captain, and goes on about the procedure. "This is our...this is '''Fenrirs mark of trust. I hope you won't end up '''betraying' that trust.'' His look become menacing when he utters these words. This was a threat. Faintly disguised, but a threat nonetheless. Now, onto the 'Special Missions' 'topic. He seems lost in thought, then dismiss it before sending me off with a final praise. I leave after a respectful bow, processing all that's been said. ''There's something playing behind the scene. And somehow, i've become part of the game. Only as a pawn, it would seem. ---- Another report to von Shicksal. He praise my aptitudes as Leader, wondering if it is a caracteristic on a New-Type. Nah. I'm just resilient and i learn. '' ''"You may be aware of this, but the Aegis Project is about to enter its final stage." I've heard as much. What of it? "The Ark that will protect us from the Aragami threat, and guide Humankind to a new future." There is no 'us' in this future. I'll lend my hand in its completion, but my end has been decided. "We're almost there. I'd like you to help me just a bit longer." Such is my duty. I will comply and do as i'm asked. We're interrupted by a ring, and he sends me off with a final praise. As i make my way to the elevator, i cross the path of Sakaki. He stops to asks: "Are you a person who has a great deal of curiosity?" then simply continue on. I look at him, then pick up a disk that he seems to have lost. Yeah, right. 'Lost'.''' I'm not blind. Von Shicksal and Sakaki are at each other throats for something i've not yet grasped. Both parties seems eager to play a fool of me. Their interests and motives are shady and obscure. ''Don't they have a better thing to do? '' Their petty games about who is right and who's more worthy are useless. I'm tempted to send them on the battlefield. Just to see if they would be so keen on playing games. Anyhow, we'll see what it contains. Maybe it will shed some light on their mutual history. I won't choose a side yet. Or rather, i already did. ''I choose to stand for Humanity. ''Whichever of these two does as well will have my support. There's nothing more. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic